The Johto Diary of Lifetime
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: Through seven days and seven nights, there will always be stories for the Johto trio, especially for the two of them. GoldxCrystal, Silver's POV...


**_Here's my new story! The first about GoldxCrystal in Silver's point of view_**

**_To be honest, this story is inspired by Ibuberu, so I dedicated the story for her!_**

**_I'm not a native speaker, so I would like to improve through your sincere review!_**

**_On to the story..._**

The Diary of Life

Tuesday, 09.07 am.

Silver just entered the Professor Elm's laboratory with a relaxed face when it was all changed into an annoyed one when he heard countless shriek and shout from the said narrow space.

Gold and Crystal were bickering again, just like the old days, just like the changeable present, and just like the predicted future. Of people that knew the short-tempered Silver, they would likely strive to avoid noise as fast as possible, or they would suffocate in his black gloves and wake up much later in the nearest hospital. But seeing the two of his closest mates in their habitual action, he just ignored them with a sigh. The flying thick books caught his fraction of attention though; quick motion became his effort to avoid them, dodging the missed one-sided throwing from the girl to Gold as he made his way to the armchair in the room.

It was a particular pattern, just like their respective beings in the world. Gold was a complete idiot, and Crystal was a perfect genius. The pig tailed girl would always find herself different with Gold's antique behavior and eccentric action, and she felt that it was her duty to fix the stupidity that was plastered timelessly in the boy's brain. Silver had told the girl to stop her futile mother-like-figure towards Gold, telling that his idiocy could really deplete her life eventually. Crystal just gave the heaviest sigh that Silver had ever heard, lamenting her misfortune for endless relation with the said raven haired boy.

The end of discussion? He remembered that he joked (still, with his flat tune and expression) that the said girl intentionally wanted to always be with the golden-eyed boy between their bickers, saying that she was actually interested to him. The result? For the first time of his life, he found himself stupid for saying that as he dodged countless kicks from the blue-eyed girl.

Right now, Gold was hanging on the only chandelier that the laboratory had, clutching it as he resumed his trademark grin, watching the annoyed Crystal who tried to hit him in futile perpetually with a broom between countless flying papers around. Silver planned to get out of there quickly, trying to dismiss any chance of being punished to clean the laboratory by Professor Elm for not giving the two teenagers any scolding or something. That thought disappeared momentarily when he caught Crystal's eyes at him, acknowledging that the said girl freshly knew the existence of the boy. What a pain. They should just continue their physical interaction until he was gone, really.

"Hey Silver! Good morning!" Crystal said, still holding her weapon only until the raven haired boy gave up.

"So you're there Silver?" Gold said loudly, and Silver must resist an urge to cover his ears and to take seven steps and one hop to punch him. "Geezz. Why don't you just say any... woa!"

Whether it was because of his deliberate action or not (somehow, Silver analyzed that it was deliberate), Gold fell from the chandelier that had become his nest just until a moment ago. He landed (successfully in his point of view) on Crystal's body, who released a low shriek because of the sudden fall. The thumping sound made Silver winced a little bit when the body contact was done by both of them, creating an awkward position displayed clearly the two teenagers. Gold was at the top, and Crystal at the bottom; blush became the only example of emotions that both of them shared as they continued their vigils, too surprised to move, too surprised to speak.

Silver nonchalantly took the thickest bood that he could find on the table next to the armchair, and with a dexterity of a sniper, he threw it to Gold, knocking out the said raven haired boy as he dismissed the proximity of either of them with a low thud.

"No sexual harassment, Gold," he said flatly.

Before he buried himself with another book, Silver could see the face of gratitude and shy apology from Crystal, and for a fraction of hints of continued tingling blush of hers, he could know that she was so disappointed by the loss of contact with Gold.

* * *

><p>Thursday, 01.57 pm<p>

No matter what happened to the Johto Dex Holders, there would always be adventure for them.

Even the simplest task from Professor Elm, just like field research to find some species of Pokemon which should be originated from Hoenn could be another calamity for them. Well, the start was very fluent and very smooth, and Silver rather missed the continued scolding from Crystal, and the perpetual pranks from Gold. It was not the first time they hiked at the steep Mountain Mortar, and much to Silver's pleasure, he counted a high probability of a day without any incident.

He should know that a certain boy's idiocy would always be a surprise.

It was quiet hilarious to know that even a little movement of his could predict a measure of disaster. Easy. Along the confidential chatting and occasional words from Silver, Gold played his billiard cue, swinging it to and fro as they walked. The red haired boy didn't know whether the strange, yet oh so sudden breeze was the prelude of everything, but afterwards, Gold nonchalantly smacked his billiard cue to the nearest wall of stone. The result? Silver wasn't surprised when the rock above them started crumbling and befalling them in anger.

He must take a note of breaking that stupid cue into two when they returned to New Bark Town.

After the dust had fully disappeared, they were separated into two: Gold and Crystal at one side, and Silver at the other side. Even though it was extremely hard to admit both of them as friends (especially for Gold), the red haired boy's brain was gradually overwhelmed by nothing but fear and concern. Quickly, he climbed the hill of stone that had been created by Gold's action, and what he saw at the other side from the top of artificial hill was oh so surprising for him; mind began thinking to just leave them alone.

Gold was lying on the ground; half of his legs were buried beneath the stone; a good punishment for his stupid action towards the Mother Nature. Not every part of him was on the ground, because his head rested on Crystal's lap, who watched him (even though Silver couldn't see) with the eyes of concern. Both of them didn't say anything. There were no any one sided scolding and one sided teasing from both sides, as though they were only absorbed inside the circle they were in.

"Why did you help me?" Crystal said; hesitation became the first thing that could be emanated from her words with a resisted urge to cry as the second thing. Silver just watched, concealing himself, planning to let them resumed their conversation. "I could deal with it myself... I could dodge the falling stones... I could survive... You didn't need to push me and be injured like this," she said.

Silver noticed that Gold's lip curved upwards, forming a devil-may-care smirk that Silver must admit, he appeared quiet intelligent with that expression. Woa, a new Gold huh?

"You really are stupid... it has been decided," Crystal said, and Silver could see a sparkle of tears falling to Gold's face. "Your legs could stop functioning right? You could die too right? Lying on this dirty concrete... Why do you still smile like that?"

"Because I thought of how lucky I'm to be your friend," Gold said, and his hand made its way to Crystal's head, touching it with a sincerity of smile and gentleness of every fairy tale. "So don't cry...," he said.

Silver frowned whilst he heard every fragment of words from Gold. A majority part of him wanted to vomit because the oh-so-irresponsible and foolish words from the stupid-face-user, and the slightest fraction of him smiled for the words. But out of the blue, every thought of Gold's words was all changed as his ears caught Gold's sudden shout.

"Oy, Silver! You're there right?" Gold shouted, jerking himself from his concealment. "You heard what did I say? Aww it's a pity that you didn't record that in some media or something. I'm cool, huh?" he said.

"What? What did you say?" Crystal exclaimed in confusion. Silver revealed himself from his concealment, and somehow, he regreted that. He swore that he could see a knuckle on Crystal's forehead just in the time she knew the situation she was in. Whatever it was, she just did what she could.

"Idiot!" she said, smacking Gold powerfully, that even Silver shivered slightly by the sudden change of aura from the Johto girl. Silver last thing he knew was that Gold must be taken home unconsciously. That stupid idiot always had a way to burden everyone around him.

* * *

><p>Monday, 05.24 pm<p>

An old once said that there was a little boundary between being genius and being stupid, because actually, humans had those two characteristics in their own life. Even a genius could do something stupid, and even an idiot could do something brilliant. Nevertheless, Silver never believed it, thinking that human always had one of those characteristic that dominated the other.

His opinion was changed when he entered Gold's house for weekly battle with him though.

"Gooollllddd!" Crystal exclaimed, and for every reason that she could have, Silver found herself in Gold's room. "What should I do? The egg is moving again!" she said, looking at Gold in fear as her other attention was given to the egg that she threw and caught wildly in her hand. It seemed that she was really lost.

"Relax, Crys," Gold said calmly, observing other egg in his hand as his eyes looked at the shell of the egg sharply, being in the 'professional breeder mode' that he only did once a year (pathetic). "The egg was moving because you accidentally kicked it!"

Silver left them before they could even catch a glimpse of his shadow. He decided to battle Gold other day instead.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, 08.49 am<p>

Gold was stupid, everybody knew that, and at first, he thought that his talent was only idiocy, just until he acknowledged that his ulterior talent was breeding. Silver didn't give more attention to it though, because he just thought from the first start that breeding was not so essential in his daily life, moreover, getting to know more about it from a stupid individual called Gold.

But still, he was a breeder and he was a Johto Dex Holder. It was his duty to spread the news of breeding to his junior, especially, the Hoenn Dex Holder. He didn't mind giving any preaching about breeding though, and even though his way of teaching was a little bit stained with conceited smirk of his, at least his teaching attracted the last Dex Holder from Hoenn region, or to be precised, a short boy called Emerald.

This Wednesday morning had a certain potential to posses bliss and become a great day. The sun was shining brightly through its radiance whilst the azure sky was spotless. There was no any single cloud present. Above the bird Pokemon just like Pidgeys and Spearows were flying cheerfully, being very happy from the blessing that illuminated them. Their formations would obscure the portion of the sun slightly and afterwards, the sun returned to its brightness.

Gold surprisingly fulfilled Crystal's request to teach Emerald about breeding and anything. But still, it seemed that Crystal still had to force him with some mother-like shoutings and some scoldings that Silver would never want to imagine. At least he was now there, teaching Emerald under the shadow of Oak tree that covered them as the gentle breeze was revealed from the peripheral bushes.

But still, the awkward thing happened, just like Gold's existence in the world of Pokemon. From a distance, Silver could see a fading crimson color on Emerald's cheeks, and for every thought that Silver could analyze, his brain interpreted everything as he concluded the probability of the occurence: Gold must say something foolish again.

He approached them, attempting to know what they were talking about, just until the audible voice of Gold reached his ears.

"...so you understand how to know the girl's three sizes without binocular right? You see, I had applied my method to Crystal, and it was a great success! Her three sizes are..."

It took only seven steps for Silver to approach him directly and to throw a punch at him, and it took the world for him to resist an urge to punch him furthermore.

* * *

><p>Friday, 03.44 pm<p>

Silver always thought that there should be limit to stupidity or idiocy, but maybe that couldn't be applied to Gold.

He took the water whose height had reached his knee with a bailer and poured it all to the bucket beside him with an annoyed, yet still, flat face. His pattern was done again countless times, and it was imitated by his two companions, Gold and Crystal, who copied his job. The job should be done in a silent state, but still, with a certain raven haired boy who was granted with a title 'culprit' or 'accomplice' regarding the flood that had drenched Professor Elm's laboratory, the silence was a big no-no.

As usual, it was his fault and carelessness again that had created this stupid mini deluge. Okay, to be honest, who could be stupid enough to leave the faucet opened because of the hungry call and a little smell that wafted in the air from Crystal's newly baked cake? All fingers must be pointed to Gold, and it would always be like that.

It should only be him who was punished regarding this calamity, but still, the responsibility of taking care the laboratory while the professor was gone was also similar with taking care of the troublemaker. In spite of the fact that the world was not fair because of that, Silver and Crystal decided to help Gold cleaning the laboratory though, so that the work could be finished fast.

Everyone would think that Gold would finally regret for being so careless, and being tranquil while cleaning the laboratory, instead of being so loud. But it was Gold that everyone was talking about, and for that, all the stories of how the laboratory would be cleaned was only directed into one.

"Gold! Stop splashing water to me! Ugh!" Crystal shouted as she moved quickly, trying to dodge countless splash of water thanks to Gold's eccentric behavior regarding facing the job. "Clean the floor and just do your job!"

"Aww, you are no fun, Crys!" Gold replied, splashing another splash of water that successfully drenched Crystal's face.

Silver decided to clean the water in another room as he guarded his clothes from any water between paces to the said room.

* * *

><p>Saturday, 12.03 pm<p>

"How do I look?" Crystal inquired cheerfully.

Crystal exposed her new clothes, freshly delivered from her mother the other day blissfully. She spinned in her current point for a moment as though she was trying to give more sight of her curve that was accentuated finely by the clothes. Silver must wonder whether Blue was the one who taught her doing such things.

She was no longer wearing pink tank top and white laboratory coat with shorts just like usual, but rather, a fresh new attire that could show another side of disposition of hers. She was wearing a red shirt together with blue strip, and for the only similarity with her past attire, the shorts were still plastered on her slender legs. Nevertheless, the only special and different attire of hers was her new hat, a hat which appeared to be filled with air, giving a big characteristic into it, with a ribbon on the side. Silver must admit: she was nicer with the clothes.

"You look... wow..."

Silver looked at the individual who had just released the words, spoken with such surprise as Gold looked at Crystal in awe. It was no longer an unspoken secret for him that he actually grew more and more affection towards the Johto girl, and for him, looking at the sight of hers that could only accentuate her curve and gave cuter side of hers, how could he resist that?

Crystal happily replied the with a smile as she tilted her head a little, and for everything that Silver felt, her smile appeared to be given specially only to the individual beside him, and Silver was very okay with that, and also, he wasn't surprised at all.

* * *

><p>Sunday, 09.00 pm.<p>

The Johto trio were all sitting on the respective ground as they were both camping at the outskirt of Violet City for a change of mood, or at least it was what Gold said previously.

Looking at the glistening stars that were sparkling so brightly, Silver couldn't regret his choice of accompanying both of his companions. It was Gold who decided to camp at night, and for that, he must have invited Silver and Crystal. At first, Silver really wanted to decline the offer, just until he was dragged quickly by the raven haired boy with so much force that Silver couldn't help but wondering the source of his new-found strength.

But only because of the stars that showered them with utmost blessing, Silver couldn't regret anything at all.

Crystal was singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars' melodically, and for that reason, it appeared to attract Gold, who was sitting beside her, to sing the said song as well. They sang with such coorperation that Silver really wondered whether they had done some rehearsals before this. Silver watched them as they looked at each other with happy faces, with the background of their own voice with the help of the stars which appeared to encourage them to carry on.

And for a fraction of second, the sight of the stars was the one that caught his attention as he observed that the stars were sparkling brighter, as though the song gave them happiness. The stars then danced happily, showering the two of them with nothing but the light of bliss from peaceful night.

And for that, Silver thought blisfully: perhaps, they were not stars, but rather, an opening in heaven where the light from all the lovers in the world shone through his companions, illuminating them with their blessing as the two lovers continued their harmonic vigils.


End file.
